Fire and Ice
215px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Kate CaryRevealed on dedication page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back cover |jacket designer = Karin Paprocki |publish date=27 May 2003Information from amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0060525568 |editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book | asin = B000VYX8PY |summary=Fireheart, a full-fledged warrior, must confront questions of loyalty and identity as he faces the possibility of betrayal from within his own forest Clan. |preceded=''Into the Wild'' |followed=''Forest of Secrets'' }} Fire and Ice is the second book in the Original arc. Dedication :For my son, Joshua, whose smiles kept me happy as I wrote, and Vicky, my editor, without whom Fireheart would never have become a warrior. The Blurb :Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... :Fireheart is a ThunderClan warrior cat now, but danger still lurks in the forest - and possibly closer than he thinks. With the chill of winter setting in, the cats of rival RiverClan are growing restless, while WindClan turns weak and faces threats from all sides. :As tensions build up to an explosive climax, Fireheart faces not only imminent battle, but betrayal from within his own Clan. English Blurb Variation :All-out war between the Clans seems inevitable, but illness and tragic accidents weaken ThunderClan. Firepaw, the apprentice, is now Fireheart, ThunderClan warrior, but he suspects that some cats may not be as loyal as they appear. As the chill of winter sets in, tension builds up. The Praise :"Action-packed adventure. Certain to please any reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-Publishers Weekly :"A suspenseful animal adventure that will leave readers eyeing Puss a bit nervously." :::::::::::-Kirkus Reviews :"Hunter’s world keeps getting more finely drawn, and her characters more complex. With enough backstory for newcomers to find their way, established fans will be on edge for the next title." :::::::::::-Kirkus Reviews :"After having left his life as a kittypet, apprentice Firepaw of the ThunderClan has been given his warrior name of Fireheart and his first mission-to find the WindClan and assist them back to their traditional hunting grounds. While he and his friend Graystripe are successful in their quest, Fireheart knows that trouble is brewing, and he isn't sure that the ThunderClan's deputy can be trusted. As events escalate, a warrior from RiverClan is accidentally killed, an apprentice is injured, and Fireheart brings into the Clan a kittypet kitten - his nephew - without thinking of the consequences. Finally, he must decide who to trust and who to fight." :::::::::::-Lisa Prolman, School Library Journal :"Firepaw, the former kittypet who became a ThunderClan warrior in Into the Wild, faces danger and treachery within and without his clan as he struggles with his identity. Because some clan members refuse to accept him, he feels like an outsider. Also, it appears that ShadowClan and RiverClan are forming an alliance to usurp land belonging to the displaced WindClan. ThunderClan's leader sends Firepaw and his friend Graystripe to lead WindClan back to its home, but intrigue among the clans and among individuals within them spells trouble for Firepaw. Characters remain true to their feline natures, adding to the plausibility of events in this tension-filled story. Readers will be happy to learn that another episode is in the works." :::::::::::-Sally Estes, Booklist :"A fast-paced animal adventure. Recommend this series to fans of animal fantasies such as Redwall and Dark Portal." :::::::::::-Voice of Youth Advocates (VOYA) Detailed Plot Summary :In the prologue, where the book begins, it shows the fact that WindClan had been driven out of their territory by ShadowClan, and it goes on to show that WindClan are having some trouble finding a place to live. It then shifts to where the previous book, Into the Wild, ended, with the two newly made warriors, Fireheart and Graystripe, finishing their nighttime vigil. Their first warrior mission, assigned to them by Bluestar, is the task of finding and bringing back WindClan to the forest, who were forced out of their original home by Brokenstar, the former ShadowClan leader. :Graystripe and Fireheart journey into WindClan territory and find WindClan far past Highstones, sheltering in a tunnel under a tangle of Thunderpaths. They speak with Tallstar, and convince WindClan to come home, as Brokenstar has been driven out and the danger has passed. The WindClan cats return to their territory after a two-day journey, sleeping in Barley's barn for the night, even though WindClan doesn't trust the loners. :Fireheart and Graystripe are provided with a WindClan escort home, and on their way back to ThunderClan, they decide to take a shortcut by the gorge in RiverClan territory. They are caught by a RiverClan patrol, led by the RiverClan deputy Leopardfur, who forces them into a fight. A ThunderClan patrol arrives to help their fellow Clan mates. Graystripe is engaged in battle with Whiteclaw. Graystripe accidentally shoves Whiteclaw into the river below, who only ends up drowning. Sandpaw almost has the same fate as Whiteclaw, but is saved by Fireheart. The RiverClan cats retreat, promising that Whiteclaw's death will be avenged, but as Leopardfur says--in a different way and at a different time. :Fireheart and Graystripe are praised for bringing WindClan home, but their deeds are shadowed by Whiteclaw's death. Later, the two young warriors are given apprentices, Fireheart is given Cinderpaw and Graystripe, Brackenpaw. Fireheart is proud to have an apprentice; he shows Cinderpaw the ThunderClan territory and takes her regularly to training. :One day, when Graystripe, Fireheart, Brackenpaw, and Cinderpaw go out hunting near Sunningrocks, Graystripe falls through the ice into the river and almost drowns. Silverstream, a RiverClan cat and the daughter of Crookedstar, shows up and saves Graystripe's life. As they pad back to camp, Fireheart notices that Graystripe kept glancing over his shoulder--more than once--to gaze at Silverstream. Graystripe comes down with a cold and is confined to the camp, but keeps slipping away, and even Tigerclaw notices his absences. Fireheart is worried about his friend and eventually he follows him out of camp, only to find that Graystripe is meeting with Silverstream near Sunningrocks, having fallen in love with her. Fireheart tells them that their relationship has to stop, and tries to discourage them from seeing each other, but fails, and falls into an argument with Graystripe. :Fireheart trains both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw while Graystripe is absent, to make sure Brackenpaw doesn't fall behind, and to make sure no cat realizes Graystripe is neglecting his apprentice. Fireheart gets increasingly hostile with Graystripe, who does not want to give up Silverstream, but at the same time, he becomes good friends with Sandpaw. :Leaf-bare arrives and there is an outbreak of whitecough in the camp. One day, Dustpaw returns, saying Tigerclaw wants Bluestar to come and see proof of ShadowClan prey-stealing. However, Bluestar is sick with greencough and she cannot go. Cinderpaw offers to take the message to Tigerclaw, but even though Fireheart disagrees, she slips away. Fireheart follows Cinderpaw's scent trail to the ShadowClan border, only to find her lying beside the Thunderpath, having been hit by a Twoleg monster. He takes her back to camp, but her hind leg is injured too badly, and later it turns out that she will never recover; therefore she can't become a warrior. :Meanwhile, Fireheart meets with his blood sister Princess, and even though the meetings question his loyalty towards ThunderClan, he keeps visiting her. When Princess has a litter of kits, she gives her firstborn to Fireheart to take him to the ThunderClan camp and make him a warrior. The Clan is outraged, but Bluestar decides that they will take in the kit, and names him Cloudkit. Brindleface agrees to feed him. :At a Gathering, both ThunderClan and WindClan accuse ShadowClan of stealing prey, having noticed their scent. Later, it turns out that the cats hunting in the Clan territories were Brokenstar and his band of rogues. When all the warriors except Fireheart are out on patrol, Brokenstar and the rogues attack the ThunderClan camp. Fireheart leads the defense and heads straight for Brokenstar, but is attacked by Clawface. :Fireheart fights him fiercely, remembering he killed Spottedleaf, but is overpowered and nearly killed. Then Fireheart feels Spottedleaf's spirit fighting alongside him. Graystripe then appears and kills Clawface, saving Fireheart. The rogues are eventually driven out, except for Brokenstar, who is blinded by Yellowfang and is taken as a prisoner. :Yellowfang then reveals to Fireheart that she is Brokenstar's mother. Fireheart tells Bluestar about the brave fight the apprentices put up in the battle, and Sandpaw and Dustpaw receive their warrior names, Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Brokenstar loses his leader name and is called by his warrior name, Brokentail. :A fight with WindClan against RiverClan and ShadowClan tests Fireheart's and Graystripe's loyalty to their Clan. Graystripe attacks only the ShadowClan warriors, and it is very clear that his loyalties have been divided. Silverstream attacks Fireheart, not realizing that he is Graystripe's best friend. Fireheart turns on her, and despite her being Graystripe's forbidden love, pins her to the ground. As the book describes, Fireheart can feel Graystripe's shocked eyes locked on him, and Fireheart releases Silverstream without so much as scratching her. :Darkstripe sees Fireheart mercifully release Silverstream, and tells Tigerclaw about it. At one point in the battle, Fireheart nearly gets killed by Leopardfur, but Tigerclaw watches on without helping him. Fireheart is certain now that Tigerclaw can never be trusted. After the battle, Tigerclaw confronts Fireheart, questioning him about his loyalty to ThunderClan, but the friendship between Fireheart and Graystripe seems to be back to normal again. Publication History *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 27 May 2003 *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (paperback), 3 January 2004Information from amazon.com *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 1 June 2004Information from amazon.com *''Ogień i lód'' (PL), Amber (paperback), 2004, translated by Agnieszka RóżańskaInformation from nakanapie.pl *''Огонь и лёд'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (hardcover), 19 August 2005, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''À feu et à sang'' (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (paperback), 6 October 2005, translated by Cécile PourninInformation from Pocket Jeunesse *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (paperback), 3 April 2006Information from amazon.com *''Lửa Và Băng'' (VI), Da Nang (unknown binding), December 2006, translated by Huong LanInformation from vinabook.com *''불과 얼음'' (KR), Kyobo (unknown binding) 31 January 2007, translated by Kim Yi SeonInformation from libro.co.kr *''ファイヤポー、戦士になる'' (JP), Komine Shoten (hardcover), 5 February 2007, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 4 September 2007Information from amazon.com *''Tűz és jég'' (HU) Egmont Pannónia (paperback), 2007, translated by Andrea MártonInformation from libri.hu *''Feuer und Eis'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (hardcover), September 2008, translated by Klaus WeimannInformation from warriorcats.de *''烈火寒冰'' (ZH), Morning Star (unknown binding), 15 October 2008, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia *''Ugnis ir ledas'' (LT), Garnelis (unknown binding), 2008, translated by Danguole ŽalytėInformation from super.lt *''ファイヤポー、戦士になる'' (JP), Komine Shoten (unknown binding), 20 February 2009, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''呼唤野性'' (ZH), China Children's Publishing (paperback), 1 March 2009, unknown translatorInformation from Xinhua Books *''Tuli ja jää'' (FI), Art House (unknown binding), October 2009, translated by Vesa-Matti PaijaInformation from tietosanoma.fi *''Feuer und Eis'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (audiobook), December 2009, translated by Klaus Weimann, narrated by Ulrike KrumbiegelInformation from beltz.de *''Ogenj in led'' (SI), Mettis Bukvarna (unknown binding), 2009, translated by Tamara MaričičInformation from mimovrste.com *''Water en vuur'' (NL), Fantoom (hardcover), 11 January 2010, translated by Huberte VriesendorpInformation from fantoom.biz *''Oheň a Led'' (CZ), Albatros (hardcover), November 2010, translated by Hana PetrákováInformation from kosmas.cz *Fogo e Gelo (PT) , WMF Martins Fontes, (hardcover), 2010, translated by Marilena Moraes. *''Oheň a ľad'' (SK), Mladé Léta (paperback), 2011, translator unknown Information from knihashop.sk *''Vatra i led'' (HR), Znaje d.o.o. (paperback), 21 January 2012, translator unknown *''Ild og is'' (DK), Sohn (hardcover), 2011, translated by Gabriela Lundbye Information from boghallen.dk *''Foc i gel'' (ES), La Galera (unknown binding), 2012,Information from http://www.agorallibres.cat/ translator unknown See Also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Original Arc Category:Books Category:Fire and Ice